


We Are All Dreaming

by Life as a Sparrow (SelkieLost)



Series: Original Works [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelkieLost/pseuds/Life%20as%20a%20Sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rambling, originally posted on deviantart</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are All Dreaming

We are all dreaming, how the dream changes is dependent on the threads that bind us together. On occasion our threads get tangled and we can no longer see a clear line from A to B, let alone walk it, but then something happens, someone comes into your life or a random event results in something beautiful, and then suddenly the correct string is pulled and we can see that straight line again. The sun grows dark and chaos has come again, strange how darkness and chaos are always seen the same and yet when things are dark chaos cannot be seen and everything is ordered and safe. Life and people are getting so tangled and twisted that no one person or event can unravel them, everything is confusing and the dream is going strange in a way that I don't understand until the lights are out and all I can see is a field of fireflies and a sky of stars and I can finally think and breathe and things make sense again.


End file.
